


Tie A Yellow Ribbon

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is asked to "babysit" Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie A Yellow Ribbon

Erik used his powers to enter the Xavier mansion. Once inside he could hear Raven yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god, what the hell is taking him so long to get here...? God damn it; he's in my head again!"

Erik stopped in his tracks and looked at Raven. She was in her faux human skin. "What's he doing in your head..?"

Raven turned to look at Erik, "He's humming some stupid kid song over and over again. I'm about to smash my head against the wall. Erik, you have to help take care of him until Hank can fix this fucking mess."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "He's your brother; why can't you help him?"

Raven crossed her arms; she slowly switched back to her natural blue skin. "Because I don't have a maternal bone in my blue freaking body. I can't do this - I don't have the patience. He's just too weird and ...helpless like this...I can't handle it."

Erik sighed and decided to take a peek into the family room. Sitting on the floor watching the television was Charles. But not Charles the Oxford graduate - but Charles the 4 year old toddler. Erik turned to Raven, "Why don't you use the helmet?"

This time Hank spoke up; the man looked frazzled. "Charles hid it somewhere in this house - we can't find it."

Erik rolled his eyes; and then lifted his hand into the air. Using his powers - he searched the house and the grounds of the Westchester mansion until his helmet came flying toward him. He looked over at Hank and Raven, "Well, here it is - which of you wants to wear it...?"

Hank and Raven looked at each other. And within seconds both were shaking their heads, "Not us - you! It's your damn helmet!"

Erik frowned, "Charles is not my problem."

Mystique stomped her foot, "Bullshit...! My god - you two keep thinking that Hank and I are god damn idiots! Like we don't know the relationship you two have with each other! Give us a god damn break already! My brother Charles - the paragon of morality and ethics wouldn't have let a fucking mass murderer or terrorist run off unless he loved him!!! Everyone saw Charles let you go...! You tried to kill Hank and that guy from the future, Logan. And Charles still fucking let you go....! Stop insulting our fucking intelligence, put that god damn helmet on your head - and go babysit your lover."

"Raven, whatever occurred between Charles and I is gone. We left in the worst of terms; I was in prison for ten years - and he was pretending to be some character of a Al Pacino movie. What makes you think I know what to do with an ex-lover who is now only a 4 year old toddler?"

Mystique shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know - fucking improvise. But don't hurt him. Or I will break your fucking neck. Hank and I have been dealing with him for two days. It's your turn now. So, he's all yours. I'm out of here. Hank has my phone number. But I don't plan to come back until Saturday. Hopefully by then, he's back to his normal annoying patronizing self. I know his mutation doesn't really show up in full force until he's about nine years old - but trust me - he's got some of it now. It's like a mini switch that goes on and off. And those ABC/123 songs are going to drive me crazy. So, just be nice to him; I really don't think anyone ever loved him that much when he was growing up. He's long overdue."

Erik didn't say anything. It was strange to think that Charles was an unloved child. Erik was loved. His parents doted on him constantly. Erik sighed again; and placed the helmet on his head. He knew he looked slightly ridiculous in button down shirt, slacks and metal helmet. But he entered the family room. Charles immediately looked up and pointed at him, "Funny hat."

Erik nodded, "Yes, a very funny hat."

Charles furrowed his brow. Erik wondered if the child was trying to get in his head. But soon enough the little boy turned and pointed at the television. "Bert and Ernie...!"

"I beg your pardon...?"

Charles stood up and grabbed Erik by the hand and pointed to the television, "Bert and Ernie!!!"

Erik raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Hank who was standing at the doorway.

Hank smiled, "As soon as the de-aging accident happen; I had to find a way to amuse him. So he's been watching Sesame Street."

Erik still looked perplexed.

Hank shook his head, "Sesame Street is a children's education show. It appears on PBS and its funded by various grants, two of the biggest ones are the US Government and the Xavier Foundation. Charles' foundation pays a lot of money to that show so that there would be an inclusion of a mutant Muppet. And, believe it or not, right now in 1973, it's the only show on television that actually has a Muppet that's a mutant, his name is Bert. Ernie is human. Most humans don't pay attention to it; because it's a children show. They think it's some sort of gimmick for the kids. But that Bert - his powers is making the flowers in Ernie's garden grow. Very cute considering he's a bit of a grouch. So, for the past three days; little Charles has been hooked on it every morning. And of course; he especially loves skits that include Bert and Ernie. They both have different personalities; but they are best buddies and live together in complete harmony."

Charles started clapping. He looked over at Erik, "It's over. No more television."

Erik smiled, "Thank you Hank; why don't you go fix that serum of yours. I will entertain our young telepathic toddler."

Realizing he was being ignored, Charles started to yell. "NO more television...!" He pointed at Erik.

"All right - I will turn it off. So bloody demanding as usual." Erik used his powers to turn it off. He looked over at Charles. "So, are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Are you thirsty...?'

"No...."

"Are you sleepy....?"

Charles shook his head, "NO...."

Erik sat down on a chair, "What do you want...?"

Charles looked around the room for a moment, "My mommy...."

Erik frowned. "I wish I had my mommy here too. But your mommy is ...out."

Charles looked confused, "With your mommy...?"

Erik nodded, "Actually yes, both of our mothers are in the same place right now. However, I'm your friend. I'm here keep an eye on you. So, is there anything else you want? Toys? Books..?"

Charles jumped up and went crashing into Erik's knees and legs. He was all smiles and big bright blue eyes.

Erik could feel his heart breaking slightly. How could this beautiful child be ignored? He looked like an angel. Erik reached out and gently touched Charles' face. "Go on - tell me what you want...?"

"Outside...picnic! Please...!" Charles started to jump up and down excitedly.

Erik laughed, "All right liebling - calm down. However, we have to stay here at the mansion. But I know these grounds quite well. So, how about we both go into the kitchen, pack a picnic basket, look for a blanket - grab a little battery operated radio - and then go do our picnic."

Charles raised his arms up - begging to be lifted up. Erik stood up and accommodated the small child. Charles was definitely small for his age. He was shocked to feel Charles place his head on Erik's chest, in such a trusting manner. It hurt Erik that he wasn't willing to trust Charles. So Erik took the helmet off his head.

Charles watched the helmet float toward the cocktail table. He started clapping in happiness. "Magic...!"

Erik kissed Charles on the temple, "Yes Charles - magic. Now be a good boy. I will let you be able to read my mind; but you should try to talk. No magic."

Charles shook his head, "All right. NO magic." He pointed to his head. "Use my words not magic. Ok..?"

Erik smiled, "All right - after our picnic we can practice the magic. Good...?"

Charles clapped excitedly.

\-------------------

_I'm coming home I've done my time,_   
_Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine,_   
_If you receive my letter tellin' you I'd soon be free,_   
_Then you'll know just what to do, if you still want me, if you still want me._   
_Tie a yellow ribbon `round the ole oak tree,_   
_It's been three long years, do ya still want me?_   
_If I don't see a ribbon ,round the ole oak tree,_   
_I'll stay on the bus, forget about us, put the blame on me_   
_If I don't see a ribbon `round the ole oak tree._

Erik tapped his foot to the music playing on the radio. The song was sadly sentimental but Erik could relate. The idea of someone you love waiting for you to get out of jail. Erik was in prison for ten years. If only he could have told Charles that he thought about him almost every day. It kept him going. The idea of one day coming out and seeing his old friend.

Charles was running around in circle. Something almost every child does at that age. Now and then; especially with the music - if it caught Charles' attention - he unwillingly would broadcast it to Erik's mind. It was slightly strange. Like a tickle. Not as smooth as Charles would eventually do as an adult. And definitely not as sharp as Emma Frost. Erik sighed, he shouldn't have thought of Emma. He was never too sure if Charles would be affected by his emotions. "Charles you like this song...?"

Charles stopped running and started to clap, "Yes...!"

Erik smiled back. He eventually sat up when he felt the familiar metal on Hank's sneakers coming their way.

Hank waved a test tube in his hand, "I think I've done it. I have the serum fixed. I was able to test it on a rabbit. You want to bring him back inside; so we can give it to him? What's he doing...?"

"He's going around in circles - humming to Tony Orland and Dawn."

Hank looked abashed. "He's a Ph.D."

"No. He's a child. And he's now acting like a silly happy child. Hank thank you for the serum; however, Charles will take it Friday night. Tonight we are having pizza and then ice cream. Tomorrow we shall go to the Museum of Natural History and let's not forget his new tricycle."

"What tricycle...?" Hank looked confused.

"The one I've built with my powers while he was having his lunch. It will be a nice surprise." Erik said and looked over at Charles with a sad smile. "I know all about Charles' childhood. He wasn't badly abused - nothing compared to my unfortunate life in the camps. However, when you're a child; you only know what is happening to you. And he suffered probably one of the most horrifying things a child can imagine; he was ignored. A father who died too young; a mother who drank too much - and a stepfather who envied him. So until he met Raven - he was a very sad little boy. Well not this week. This week - he can be as ridiculous and childish as he wants. You are welcome to join us but perhaps Raven is looking forward to your company?"

Hank blushed and looked over at Erik, "Would it be all right if I got to spend time with her this week? I mean - are you sure you can handle him? I will be back Friday night."

"You and Raven have a lot of catching up to do. Go have fun. Charles and I will be all right together - right Charles...?"

Charles looked up and eventually came running toward Erik until his tiny arms surrounded the man. "Erik...! Come on - go see ducks!"

Erik was pulled by the tiny tyrant. Erik started to laugh, "All right - Let's go see the ducks. We can feed them some of your left-over bread. Goodbye Hank."

Hank watched the man who almost killed him a few weeks ago; and was probably the most villainous and ruthless mutant on earth, get pulled down a pebbled path to a duck filled pond by a 4 year old telepathic toddler mutant.

It was exactly as Raven had predicted and told him earlier; Erik and Charles were destined together.

 


End file.
